


The Pier

by ParrisRatLord173



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, The pier, old gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Oswald and Ed reminice.





	The Pier

**Author's Note:**

> very short and sweet, just a bunch of my thoughts on previous pier moments put together.

“Do you know how many times I’ve stood on this pier Ed?”

Ed turned to face his husband and frowned, they went here almost every year, had done for the last twenty. Sixteen of which they were married for. Oswald almost never spoke about the times on this, of course, they freely spoke about their past like a simple unpleasant memory now. All the pleasant times that they had been on the pier was just as a sort of memorial of the past. Ed had even considered proposing here before deciding the GCPD was a little more sentimental to their roots.

“Well, we’ve been here a lot darling.” Edward shrugged, Oswald tightened his grip on Ed’s hand. “Eddie the first time I stood out here wasn’t with you, it was when our lovely commissioner was tasked with killing me.” Edward knew the story very very vaguely, mostly from Jim himself actually from the time he worked with the man. “I was scared for my life… I had only a slim hope that I would actually live. But I did.”

Edward knew Oswald was feeling extra sentimental, he hummed without saying anything. “You… You were there the second time. It was just after Isabella.” Ed sucked in a breath and shakily let it go. Sometimes he forgot Isabella, sometimes he remembered her as ‘creepy clone lady he betrayed Oswald for’ sometimes he remembered ‘Isabelle.’ They didn’t talk about her much. If only ever to make a joke about how stupid they were. Edward had traced the still visible scar on Oswald’s stomach laced with guilt and regret more times than he could count.

“I see… You know I love you, dear.” Edward rubbing his thumb over the back of Oswald’s hand, Oswald was slightly shaky now. “I love you too Ed. You were there the third. After I froze you?”

“Did you know when I asked if you had anything to say I wanted you to say you loved me? Even now?” Edward said quickly, he’d never admitted that before. He had always been so very stuck on the fact Oswald loved him at the time. No one had loved all of him before. Kristen had liked, (At best) The Riddler, the dangerous side of him not yet named. Isabella had liked that side too, or maybe she was trying to convert him to fully Ed? Lee had only liked Ed, then she’d manipulated him of course. But Oswald loved all of him. Or accepted all of him, when they were fighting. Oswald huffed, “Of course you were,” He said slightly sarcastically. Ed had long since admitted to the hallucinogens incident, even once drunkenly admitting to the more questionable of his hallucinations and why he’d blush anytime he saw Oswald in a tuxedo. “You were also there the next actually when I saved you from Sofia’s goons.” Edward smiled brightly at that one, his knight in shining armour. “You gave up your revenge for me,” Edward said in a very much in love tone of voice. “Of course I did darling, can’t have you dying on me now can I?”

Oswald suddenly scoffed, making Ed raise an eyebrow. “It’s funny how anytime I’m here someone has to be making an attempt on someone else’s life. More often than not my own.”

“A bit grim.”

“We’re supervillains, a little murder isn’t any big deal around Gotham.”

“Isn’t it a bit on the nose to call yourself a supervillain” Ed smirked sarcastically, Oswald scoffed. Edward supposed he had that coming, he was the more dramatic of the two by a long shot. “I’m trying to be dramatic here darling stop making me laugh.” Edward smile remained but he shut up for once.

“Next time was when you tried to convince me to sail away with you,” Oswald said after a pause. “Didn’t actually need two to pilot that submarine, I just had to stay for you,” Edward said quietly. “Ed I always knew that.” Oswald smiled. “You did? I mean, of course, you did.” Edward mumbled quickly.

“I told you to think with your heart and not your head.”

“I told you that following your heart hadn’t ever worked out for you.”

Oswald laughed a little, “You were wrong. Maybe a little right. I did lose an eye. I lost to save you, so entirely worth it, I must say.”

“I like your blue eye, reminds me of our love,” Ed said wistfully. “Romantic.” Oswald deadpanned glaring out into Gotham river. The pier was always awfully quiet, aside from the noise of angry seagulls of course.

“Os, did you know the one time I came here without you was to honour you? I threw out… The drugs… off the edge of the pier and said I cared about and I missed you.”

“That was rather sweet of you, did I say anything back?”

“You said it almost made up for being dead,” Edward said, Oswald, laughed again.

Again after a pause, Oswald continued his memories, “Last time, was when I tried to kill Jim Gordon the same way he almost killed me at the start of it all. Well, of course excluding our tradition.”

Edward hummed and leaned his head against Oswald’s shoulder. “I love you Ozzie.” He mumbled into his beloved’s neck. “I love you too Edward Nygma Cobblepot.” Edward smiled and placed a kiss on his lover’s cheek as they both strolled out away from the pier for the very last time, hand in hand. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello a general PSA:
> 
> This might be my last Gotham Fandom fic other than Gobblepot Bodyswap and mayhaps another Administrator Os fic. Or random nygmob / gobblepot stuff that i come up with. Either way I'm very very slowly moving on from the fandom (Currently I dove headfirst into Good Omens and im crying over my ineffable husbands)
> 
> Thank you all for reading my stuff! I hope I do write more in the future, whether it be more Gotham or Good Omens!


End file.
